Green Eyed Angel
by Neko Suzu
Summary: No this isn't about Vash. It's all about Legato! Ahem! Every one has a past, but not everyone suffers the same. This is the tragedy behind the man obsessed with death. (FYI-I think the rating is little high)


(A/N) Hi! This is a fic all about Legato (Because he's such a hottie!). It's my very first fan fic, so it might be a little confusing, since I wrote it kind of like stage directions on a script. Any way, I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: a) I do not nor will I ever own Trigun (despite great hopes)  
and it's characters.  
b) I do not make any kind of profit off of this, so please  
don't sue me.  
  
Green Eyed Angel  
  
By Neko Suzu  
  
***Close up of Legato's face***  
  
Here I am awaiting my death. Ah... yes death, the sweetest thing in all the world. Why is he taking so long? I want my death! Then Master shall be pleased,....and I....I will be free......  
  
***The sound of gunfire is heard. Out of the darkness we see a figure in a red coat standing over a body, gun in hand. A close up of the body's face is shown. The eyes are closed and a smile sits across the face.***  
  
Master is pleased.  
  
***We see Legato in a black void. He is wearing a dark green turtle neck, dark pants and his usual boots***  
  
I wasn't always this way. There was a time when I had faith in the human race. One human actually, and yes, even in myself. That was a time when I wanted to live, a time when killing was not second nature to me. That was long before I ever met my Master. Though my life was not what you would call a wonderful existence.  
  
My father was a bastard, he abused my mother and I on a regular basis. My mother tried to protect me, but her efforts yielded little, and instead of beating me he would turn on her. One night he came home particularly drunk and came straight for me. Mother got between us, angering him further, he gave her many blows that night. I watched helplessly in the corner as he dealt her the final blow. She toppled backwards into the coffee table, her head was smashed in by a sharp metal ornament I had convinced her to buy at the market only a few days before. My father could find no plausible excuse for her death and was taken by the authorities.  
  
I was sent to the city of November to live with my father's sister. Moving wasn't hard I, had no friends at school, so there was nothing to miss in Reish town. And nothing to look forward to in November. My Aunt Meredith had children of her own and saw me only as a burden, and though she gave me little regard, her children taunted me on a regular basis. My uncle Dean was a contractor and was rarely at the house, but he supported his children in their torment of me. They received all of my family's possessions when I moved in, including all the money my mother had left me. Yes, they even received the ornament that killed her.  
  
I was even more alone then, than I had been in Reish. But that changed the day I began first grade. As usual the other boys who saw me as a freak were taunting me.  
  
***The scene goes wobbly as he speaks about the past. We see him in the middle of a playground (he is about 6). He's sitting on the ground, his head bowed, crying. We see a little girl about the same age looking at him. She is with some other girls who are playing Four Corners. She walks over to him holding a ball in her hands.***  
  
"Hi." Legato looks up, tears in his eyes. She smiles warmly extending her hand politely and saying "My name's Tana. What's yours?" He looks a little stunned at first; he wipes his face dry with his shirt and smiles at her.  
  
"I'm Legato."  
  
She looks in his eyes "Want to play?" They begin to play with her ball.  
  
She was new, her family had just moved there from December. She was like an angel, my own guardian angel.  
  
Still I can't help wonder ....if we had never met would it still have ended this way? ***A pained look crosses his face as he remembers*** If I hadn't found her would I have been different? If she hadn't cared, would I have killed so many?... If ...she hadn't died... would I have wanted death so much...?  
  
***As he speaks, we see poses of young woman appear, she has shaggy but lovely thick black hair about the same length as Legatos, she has bright green eyes, and a warm and beautiful smile on her face. She is wearing a form fitting long sleeved blue turtleneck. A silver chain and pendant around her neck and a silver watch on her left wrist. She has black pants on and hiking boots.***  
  
***We hear a child's voice, which gradually becomes a woman's***  
  
Hi, I'm Tana. What's your name? (Child)  
  
Come on Legato hurry up. (Teen)  
  
Legato, your day dreaming again. (Woman) ***The voice lets out a scream of horror and pain***  
  
***Legato breaks down on to his knees as she screams, his right hand on his face, his eyes filled with sadness and a horror of their own. We hear angry voices shouting at him as the bloodied body of the woman materializes in front of him*** Monster! (Man) ? Freak! (Old women) ? You killed her! (Another man) ? It's all your fault. (Several people all together) ? ***As they shout Legato covers his ears, his eyes are shut tight and he screams in psychological agony*** ? ***As he screams, the woman's voice comes in again*** ? "Legato?...Legato?" ? ***Legato's eyes snap open, he is now lying on a roof, his head in the woman's lap. She smiles down at him. It's late and the five moons shine down on them.*** ? "You fell asleep. Maybe we should call it a night." She says softly. ? "No, it's not that late. I also wasn't asleep" She looked at him with a curious smile "I was thinking." ? " What about?" She asked. ? "When we met, how you just kept smiling at me till I smiled back. You didn't care what other people thought." She smiles. ***The scene fades into another*** ? ***A teenage Legato is siting on bench reading a book (we look on the scene from the left). His expression is sort of angry. He is completely alone.***  
  
A pair of hands come out from behind him quickly covering his eyes. "Guess who!" Said the girl's voice, now a teen herself.  
  
"Tana, what are you doing?" He turns his head around to look her in the eyes. The smile on her face turns to concern as she sees the bruised right side of his.  
  
"What happened?" She reaches out and gently touches the edge of his black eye.  
  
"It's nothing." He turns back to his book.  
  
"Don't give me that...." She sits down "it's your cousins again isn't it?" He lowers the book.  
  
"Yeah." he sighs. She wraps her arms around him and whispers in his ear "I am sorry. And....happy birthday." She kisses his cheek and places a small package in his lap. He opens it. Inside is a small frame with a picture of them.  
  
I hated being touched by anyone. She was the only exception to that. Being physically and verbally abused for years had made me want to shut away from other people. She was the only reason I stayed the only thing that kept me...sane. She rarely spoke harshly or lost her temper, and she...cared. She neither blamed me for the anger and hatred that welled up inside of me, nor reprimanded me for wanting revenge. Revenge was what I soon was to discover I could have.  
  
*** Teen Legato is walking down a dark alley at night. We see a dark shadow following him.***  
  
He stops to listen. He thinks no one is there, turns and continues. He's jumped from behind by two figures. One holds him fast, while the other begins to strike him repeatedly (mainly in the face and stomach). The one holding Legato throws him into a brick wall (to left). Legato turns to face them. The two charge forward (one holds a pipe, the other a switchblade). ***Legato's eyes clench in anger*** The two figures are thrown backwards by some invisible force and crash into the opposite wall. Legato stands stunned for a moment. He is covered with sweat and is trembling (as though exhausted).*** a close up of the assailants is shown. It is obvious the two are dead.*** Legato staggers away, unfazed. He arrives on a porch, knocking once. His arm drops to his side. He says "Tana" softly as he collapses. She opens the door, and is slightly frantic when she sees him.  
  
"Legato? Legato?!"  
  
***Inside the house. Legato lies on a bed in the corner of the room. Tana sits in a chair beside him.***  
  
"Umm..." Legato opens his eyes and looks around the room as it comes into focus.  
  
"Oh! Your finally awake." She smiles "You've been out for three days."  
  
"Three days?" He slowly sits up.  
  
"Be careful, don't stress yourself." He touches her hand gently.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm fine."  
  
***The scene fades away into darkness. Soon his face overtakes the darkness.***  
  
After that, I knew I didn't have to put up with it anymore. I had away to fight back, to get back at all of them. My cousins soon learned I wasn't what I seemed and left me alone. However my Uncle persisted and weeks later he died of a sudden heart attack. *** We see his uncle being pulled out on a stretcher*** I didn't care, I was in control. I moved out after my seventeenth birthday. Bought a small house with savings from my part time job at a factory. I was able to support myself with that job, my grades were good and I was holding a position as manager. Things were going so well. I was nineteen soon. Tana and I had been seeing each other for so long now that I was finally prepared to ask her to be mine. I had visions of a quiet wedding, and children, my children. I was finally going to be happy. I was taking her to my place to ask her. But when I opened the door....  
  
***They walk into the house, stopping in the living room. An angry voice calls out, and a large man steps out of the shadows.***  
  
"You thought I'd just forget you! You little runt!"  
  
My father. How, I still don't know. He grabbed hold of me; I was surprised at first. But soon realized it was him. I let loose my anger and frustration all at once, pent up over what he'd done. *** The man's screams fill the room, blood flying. A higher pitched scream follows.***  
  
***Legato's eyes widen*** I didn't realize what I had done.  
  
***He turns around. Tana is laying on the floor, her eyes wide and lifeless.***  
  
"Tana...." ***He runs to her, lifting her lifeless body in his arms. There on the floor covered in blood sat the ornament. Tears begin to fall. He clutches her close to him as they continue to flow. ***  
  
I killed her. ***Her form fades as the bodies of the dead take shape around him. Her blood on his hands spreads. Threatening to consume him. All he can see is death.***  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" ***He hollers out to the darkness. His being plagued by sorrow.***  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
***A light shines on the crouched body of a sadistic killer reduced to a sobbing heap.***  
  
So sorry.  
  
***The sound of soft footsteps is heard. A hand gently reaches out, accompanied by a tender and familiar voice.***  
  
"I know."  
  
***He looks up into her eyes, surprise and disbelief covering his face.***  
  
"I've been waiting. Legato, it's time."  
  
***He can think of no words to say as he stands. She takes his hand. They walk into the light. The light disappears, and we are left in darkness, to admit to our own faults and, in time, find our own redemption.*** ?  
***THE END***  
  
(A/N) Yeah! So what do you think? Please Read and Review to let me know what you think. Should I change stuff? Is there something that isn't clear? Does it suck? Be honest with me. 


End file.
